mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Princesa Celestia/Galeria/Temporada 3
O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Celestia goes through some paperwork S3E01.png Celestia and the guards hear something S3E01.png Celestia talks to a Royal Guard S3E01.png Celestia gasp S3E01.png Celestia orders guards to find Cadance and Shining Armor S3E01.png Celestia writes a letter to Twilight S3E01.png Princess Celestia writes a letter to Twilight S3E01.png Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight S3E01.png Celestia 'she is that much closer to being ready' S3E01.png Twilight at the door S3E01.png Princess Celestia happy to see Twilight S3E1.png Luna leaves Celestia S3E01.png Celestia looks at scroll S3E01.png Celestia reads scroll S3E01.png Celestia levitating the quills and papers back into Twilight's bags S3E01.png Celestia informs Twilight about the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Princess Celestia levitating the glass protecting a crystal S3E01.png The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Shadowed Celestia and Luna S3E1.png The Crystal Empire vanishing S3E01.png Celestia levitating the Crystal S3E01.png The crystal emitting rainbow light S3E01.png Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png Celestia producing magic S3E01.png Celestia 'I need your help finding a way to protect it' S3E01.png Celestia putting the crystal back into its place S3E01.png Twilight walking with Celestia S3E01.png Princess Celestia and Twilight stops at the entrance S3E01.png Twilight 'what if I fail' S3E01.png Princess Celestia being motherly S3E1.png Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail S3E01.png Princess Celestia but Twilight S3E1.png Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png Celestia telling Twilight to go S3E01.png O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Celestia 'What are you doing here' S3E2.png Celestia 'And now you must go' S3E2.png Twilight 'Go where' S3E2.png Celestia 'It doesn't matter to me' S3E2.png Celestia's Scorn S3E02.png Celestia looking up S3E2.png Celestia giving Twilight's punishment for failure S3E2.png Wing Shove 1 S3E02.png Wing Shove 2 S3E02.png Celestia 'Didn't I' S3E2.png Twilight 'But...' S3E2.png Twilight 'What do I do now' S3E2.png Celestia looking at aurora S3E2.png Twilight 'But it wasn't S3E2.png Celestia 'Spike brought Cadance the crystal heart' S3E2.png Celestia 'To escape the tower' S3E2.png Celestia 'You weren't willing' S3E2.png Celestia 'Far better than I have a student' S3E2.png Celestia 'Who understands the meaning of self sacrifice' S3E2.png Twilight slight blush S3E2.png Spike stained glass window S3E2.png The Book S3E2.png Duelo Mágico Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Princess Celestia with the delegates from Saddle Arabia S3E5.png Princess Celestia and her guests enjoy Twilight's performance S3E05.png Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png Twilight and Celestia "with all due respect" S03E10.png Princess Celestia looks down at Twilight S03E10.png Royal guards pull Discord's statue S03E10.png Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10.png Main cast and Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png Princess Celestia "I have them right here" S03E10.png Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy S3E10.png Princess Celestia "Fluttershy may know best" S03E10.png Rainbow Dash skeptical about Celestia and Fluttershy S03E10.png Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy S03E10.png Princess Celestia with unsure Fluttershy S03E10.png Celestia with hoof on Fluttershy's chin S03E10.png Princess Celestia smiles at Fluttershy S03E10.png Princess Celestia in royal carriage S03E10.png Royal Chariot Departing S3E10.png Returning to Canterlot S3E10.png Discord bows to Princess Celestia S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Princess Celestia just in case S3E10.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Celestia appears to congratulate Twilight S03E13.png Twilight hugging Celestia S03E13.png Princess Celestia brings forth book S3E13.png Twilight and Celestia "taught you well" S03E13.png Princess Celestia lessons you've learned S3E13.png Princess Celestia "you are ready, Twilight" S03E13.png Twilight's lesson gallery S03E13.png Celestia singing "such a long, long way" S03E13.png Celestia singing "to see how you might grow" S03E13.png Princess Celestia you've grown up S3E13.png Celestia singing "your new life has begun" S03E13.png Princess Celestia to find S3E13.png Princess Celestia you will be S3E13.png Twilight and Celestia in starry space S03E13.png Celestia singing "fulfill your destiny" S03E13.png Twilight about to transform S03E13.png Miraculous Unfolding S3E13.png Celestia "that's because" S3E13.png Celestia "she is a princess" S3E13.png Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png Celestia "since you've come to Ponyville" S03E13.png Celestia "not in the same way" S03E13.png Celestia bows to Twilight S03E13.png Main 5, Spike, and Celestia S03E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Princess Celestia reunite with my sister S3E13.png Celestia and Luna smiling S03E13.png Celestia "may I present" S03E13.png Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png The Crown-Bearer S3E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png Twilight waving to the ponies S03E13.png Celestia "say something, princess" S03E13.png Princess Twilight told to say something S3E13.png Twilight the Princess's speech S3E13.png Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png Princess Celestia & Princess Luna are very proud S3E13.png Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S3E13.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens